The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, sealing and reinforcement that provide improved functionality while simultaneously providing a reduction in material amount, weight, and cost. Due to geometric constraints and this effort to reduce materials and costs, there is a need in the art of baffling, sealing or reinforcement of structures to provide alternatives to existing designs that typically employ a mechanical fastener (e.g., a push-pin or Christmas tree type fastener). Often, those structures including a mechanical fastener also experience an increase in material used and cost due to the presence of the fastener. It is therefore desirable to have a method for sealing, baffling or reinforcement that includes a fastening function without the added material and cost associated with the traditional fasteners referenced above. In addition, these structures must also lend themselves to easy installation on an assembly line, such as an automotive assembly line.